A New Start
by PoisonIvy001
Summary: Bella and Edward are ready to get marrried, but what happens when Bella has a nasty dream that just might come true?


Chapter One: Nightmare

"Only one more week until our wedding, love." Edward whispered to me, pulling me closer to his frigid chest. I was silent for awhile remembering when he first asked me to marry him and then when we both went to tell Charlie of our decision. Charlie reacted ten times better than what I ever imagined. He was silent, almost reserved, but soon after had an unexpected revelation that it was my choice and he couldn't change my mind. Although that didn't stop him from questioning me like crazy. It took awhile, but I eventually put all of his worries to rest and finally convinced him how much Edward and I loved and needed each other.

How true that was. Edward is everything and honestly, I don't think I could have stopped myself from killing myself if he hadn't come back, but I would never tell him that. There was no reason to upset him over nothing, he did come back and that is all that matters. He told me that he would have come back anyways, even if Italy and my cliff diving incident never happened, but I'm not sure if I totally understand what he went through while he was gone. I don't think I can quite relate because he always tells me how much stronger vampire feelings are, though I won't know until I become one.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked quietly, pulling me completely out of my previous thoughts.

I smiled, laughing softly. "Just remembering how terrified you were of Charlie's reaction to your marriage proposal. I swear, I've never seen you so nervous, not even in front of the Volturi."

He buried his face in my hair, shaking with silent laughter. "Even thought Charlie, technically, can't hurt me, doesn't mean I want him to hate me more than what he already does."

"Charlie doesn't hate you," I replied, "he is just a little sore about how you left." I could feel him cringe away, but quickly tried keeping the mood light.

"You do realize that's the biggest understatement of the year, right?"

I laughed, pressing my face into his chest to muffle the sound. "I guess your right, but I still don't think his hatred of you is that dominate."

I was silent for a long while, thinking about how comfortable this is. Night time with Edward is my favorite time of the day. Sure I see Edward at school and in class but all we get to do at school is hold hands. When Charlie is finally snoring in the other room it's my 'cuddle time' with Edward. I always did mean to ask if he likes it as much as I do.

My only wish now is to make thing easier for Edward. Being around me is so difficult for him, though he hides it well. I just want to be a vampire too and then he won't have to be so careful around me and handling me, not to mention Charlie. I can't even count how many times we've almost been caught together at night. Edward always finds out a few minutes before Charlie comes up, but it's still nerve wracking, though Edward says that all of this practice is improving my acting.

I also know how hard it is for the Cullens to be around me, especially Jasper. I really want to get to know him, but I know he is just being cautious.

"It's time to go to sleep, love. You have a big day tomorrow…that is if you want to still spend time with my family." he said softly.

"Of course I want to spend time with them! I just have so much on my mind that it's hard to fall asleep." I said.

His only reply to that was to start humming my lullaby. I knew at that point that there was no use in trying to stay awake. I could feel my body slowly relaxing into him, as my subconscious drifted toward sleep.

_I saw myself standing with the Cullen family, my family, with Edward by my side. But there was something different about me. I was a vampire. We were in the baseball clearing that the Cullens used that night, the night that changed my life completely. Directly across from us, all the way across the field was Aro…and 15 other vampires. Of course that included Jane, Dimitri and Felix, they would never agree to stay behind. _

_I grabbed Edward's hand in my vice-like grip and waited for the worst. Jasper looked over at me with a silent question as I quickly grabbed his hand, seeking complete comfort. Slowly, I could feel calmness flooding through me as Jasper pulled his hand away from mine, only to wrap it around my waist. Apparently we were quite close after I changed._

"_Calm down Bells, I'm sure everything will be alright. Carlisle would never let any harm come to us and this whole family will make sure absolutely no harm will come to you. We love you, Bella, never doubt that." Jasper said quietly in my ear. It was so quiet I'm sure even Alice, on the other side of him, couldn't hear what he said._

_I squeezed his waist to let him know I heard what he said. On the other side of the field Aro moved closer to us, a grin quickly spreading across his pale face. Emmett slowly moved forward into a crouch, followed by the rest of the family. I was the only one standing as Aro and his guard followed suit. _

_Silently, Aro and his guard pounced, starting the final fight between the Cullens and the Volturi._

I woke up to Edward gently, but forcefully, shaking me. "Bella, wake up! It was only a bad dream sweetheart." He cooed as he carefully picked me up, cradling me in his arms. Slowly he started rocking me back and forth like he would a newborn, while I sobbed into his shoulder.

Silently he rocked me until he heard my sobs slowing. "Would you like to talk about it, or tell me it was nothing when clearly it wasn't?"

I was silent for a few seconds. "It was horrible, Edward. Aro had come to get rid of us, but it wasn't just him. He brought 15 other vampires from his guard and I only recognized Felix, Jane, and Dimitri. Everyone else seemed to be new recruits to his guard." I paused to take a breath and wrapped my arms tighter around him, trying to calm down enough to finish telling him about my dream. "I was a vampire and I was standing in the center of our family. We were all lined up; ready for anything that could possibly happen. I didn't really think that they would attack, but they did. I woke up before I could see the outcome."

By the time I finished my story I had completely calmed down and had relaxed into Edward's stony embrace. He was silent while he processed what I said. It didn't take him long to start comforting me.

"Sweetheart, it was only a dream and we have done nothing to upset Aro."

"But, what if it's true? What if this really does happen and whatever made Aro mad just hasn't happened yet?

"Honestly Bella, I really doubt it, but if it would make you feel better I can ask Alice to keep an eye out for any visions about it."

"Please? Can you call her now? I just have a really strong feeling that this will happen."

"Alright, but I hope you know that I will never let Aro get to you, or anyone from his guard for that matter."

I cuddled myself closer to his chest, "I know." I whispered with a smile. Edward's overprotective nature got on my last nerve sometimes, but I knew this time that he was only trying to reassure me.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. I was almost back to sleep again, wrapped up in his cold arms.

"A little after 2 am, sweetheart, you should go back to sleep. Remember that you promised Emmett that you would spend some time with him before the wedding?"

I tried to convince my body to reply back to him, but all that came out was a soft, "Mmhmm." I was fast asleep within seconds of that quiet sound.


End file.
